


The Act of Giving and Receiving

by Aoibhe_Tales



Category: Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Angry Sex, F/M, Loki's Dirty Whispers Winter 2014 Fanfiction Contest, Runner-Up, Sexual Content, Smut, Throne Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-15
Updated: 2014-02-15
Packaged: 2018-01-12 12:36:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1186270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aoibhe_Tales/pseuds/Aoibhe_Tales
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Runner-Up for Loki's Dirty Whispers Winter 2014 Fanfiction Contest. Full whisper links are listed 1-5 below.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Act of Giving and Receiving

It was Jul, the most important celebration in Asgard. Festivities ran for twelve days and the entire kingdom celebrated the traditional holiday. It was a time to celebrate the year’s harvest and to commemorate fallen warriors and others who had passed during the year. The final day of Jul was the most anticipated as it consisted of a feast in the centre of the Asgard. An all-day banquet was held for adults with activities for children and later a speech by the Allfather. This was followed by the closing of the festival known as the ‘Celebration of Lights’. During this time the night sky blazed with the greatest fireworks Asgard could offer and was thoroughly enjoyed by the young and old alike.

I wandered through the city on the final day of celebrations, occasionally stopping to pick at some unique delicacy that was only to be obtained in Jul. A raucous from a nearby banquet table distracted me from my thoughts and I turned to face the source of the noise. At least twelve men and women were being entertained by a golden haired, tall and very muscular man who was standing on the table and drinking from a large tankard. The group were rhythmically pounding the table with their goblets or bare fists whilst shouting “DRINK! DRINK! DRINK!” I watched as the man wobbled, threatening to fall, but somehow managed to balance himself upright again, continuing to drink from the enormous container whilst some of the liquid dribbled into his beard. He drained the drink then tossed the tankard aside whilst declaring “Another!” and the table exploded into loud applause and cheers.

“He really does his family proud, does he not?” asked a smooth, low voice rather sarcastically from my right.

“Oh, indeed. Prince Thor always did like to celebrate.” I replied smiling but still watching the golden haired prince start another tankard of mead.

“And the ladies seem to enjoy his antics” the man added as we both watched a woman desperately trying to join Thor up on the table whilst more around the surrounding area threw their scarfs and other belongings at the prince, clearly desperate for his attention.

“Not all the ladies, I assure you. Personally I prefer brains over brawn and Prince Thor seems to be lacking intelligence.” As if on cue, Thor fell backwards, breaking the banquet table in half, his tankard thrown high in the air. “His brother, Prince Loki, has always caught my attention more” I added.

We both laughed as Thor got up, a bemused expression on his face before a young man hurriedly passed him his own tankard as though to stop Thor from throwing a tantrum.

“Is that so, my lady?” The man queried, sounding amused as Thor drank from the tankard his face a glowing red.

“Naturally he seems more reserved and is said to be highly intelligent. I believe that alone makes him the worthier successor for the throne.” I said, turning to pick at another rare delicacy.

“I agree fully, my lady. However, it is still Thor that attracts the most attention from the ladies, is it not? It seems he is what women desire sexually.” He asked, his voice lowering to nearly a whisper.

I paused, swallowing the bite sized food sample. I kept my head bowed to hide the blush on my face but I answered as confidently as I could to the stranger “I disagree, Sir, whilst Thor may be attractive to some, he is not to me. I believe Prince Loki to be more beautiful in both body and mind.” I said, picking up another delicacy.

“Ah, I see. So if all the other ladies dream of Thor to bed them, you dream of Loki to bed you?”

“Gods yes.” I answered, without a seconds thought. My face glowed red now, realising how I sounded to blurt out my thought to a stranger, who like many of the men here, was probably drunk. I immediately excused myself and dropped the delicacy. I heard the man call after me but I quickly made my way out of the busy centre and descended down a narrow side street. I cried out as I felt someone touch my arm from behind.

“Please, my dear lady. I did not mean to scare or embarrass you.” I turned to finally face this stranger. “Do not rush away on my part.” I was immediately struck by how tall he was. He wore a black cloak and he pulled down the hood as I looked at his face. There was no mistaking who this man was. I recognised his raven black hair, usually oiled back at the formal events I seen him at but now fell freely in waves to his shoulders. I recognised his emerald eyes so deeply green that they possessed an almost hypnotic quality, his high cheekbones and pale face were full of concern as he studied me.

I immediately curtsied, bowing my head. “Prince Loki, I beg your forgiveness. I did not who you were when you spoke.”

“Nonsense,” the prince replied, gently taking my hand in his, “I enjoy such honesty in women. If only all were as you” he said, a light smile appearing on his face. I could not help but return the smile and allowed my hand to be clasped in his larger one. “There that’s better, a smile does suit you, darling. And please, no need for formalities during this holiday, call me Loki.”

“Yes, Pr – Loki” I replied, hardly believing my luck.

He gently raised my hand to his mouth and kissed it softly. I felt a sudden rush of warmth throughout my body at this simple gesture, and he straightened up and looked at me with an almost predatory grin. “I believe tradition merits gift-giving during Jul. Tell me darling, what would you like?” He stepped closer cupping my face with one of his hands. He smelled like a cold winter’s morning and I closed my eyes briefly inhaling the scent as he drew closer still, his lips barely skimming mine.

I paused, deliberating whether or not to answer him truthfully. “I want….I want…” My voice trailed off as I felt him press closer to me, his mouth now skimming by my ear his cold breath on the side of my face as I felt him laugh softly, one hand was wrapped around my waist pulling me to him the other in my hair.

“You can’t hide how much you want this, girl. Just beg me and you will have it, deep, slow and intense “ he murmured softly in my ear, grinding his hips against mine, “exceeding everything you’ve dreamt about me, and I know you have dreamt a lot. You will have me tonight, just tell me what should I do to you first…”([1](http://lokis-dirty-whispers.tumblr.com/post/54858847482/submission-you-cant-hide-how-much-you-want)) He inhaled the scent of my hair before he pulled away to look at me. He grinned at my longing expression. “Come now darling, just say the magic words.”

“Please, Loki…I want what you said – all of it.” I said, slowing gaining confidence. “In return, I will give you whatever present you desire too.”

I could not help but smile as his eyes widened and his eyebrows shot up. “You know not what you are getting yourself into, dear one, but l believe we have a deal.” He gently linked his arm around mine and began walking at a brisk pace up the narrow street.

“Where are we going?” I asked, struggling to keep up with his long strides.

“To the palace” He said offering me a side grin.

“The palace!” I squeaked “ Loki, no! If I get caught - ”

“I assure you darling it will be the quietest place on Asgard. Most guards are on duty throughout the kingdom.” He said, quickening his pace as we rounded a corner and the palace appeared before us, its vast gold splendour shimmering proudly in the dwindling sunlight.

“But your family…I - The Allfather ?!” My voice grew higher and breathier as we practically ran through the golden gates of the palace.

“Odin is no doubt on his way to give his annual speech and dear Thor is probably passed out in some pigsty by now.” He said, slowing the pace as we ascended the steps to the large, golden palace doors. I barely had time to enjoy the splendour of the palace entrance before Loki slipped inside the opening door. I followed him eagerly.

I stood in a vast reception area of the palace. The ceiling was so high I had to crane my neck to look up at it. It was supported by massive golden pillars all of which were intricately detailed with spiralling, silver bands. The walls were lined with bronze, gold or silver statues of various figures of history, a few of whom I faintly recognised. The absolute splendour of the palace had me struck dumb and it was only Loki’s footsteps on the marble floor that finally broke my reverie.

“I take it you like my humble home?” He asked, his smooth voice echoing off the walls, pulling his cloak off and throwing it aside on the marble floor.

“It’s incredible” I admitted in a whisper, noticing he wore his official royal garments of black leather, gold detail and deep emerald green material that matched his eyes.

He laughed loudly and it echoed around the room. “Why do you whisper, darling? Does the palace frighten you?” He gently took my hand and led me past the reception room of the palace and down a hallway. It was similarly designed with high ceilings, marble floors and gold pillars with suits of Asgardian armour adorning each side of the hallway every four feet.

“No, it’s just so different to where I live.” I answered truthfully. “It feels like I’m in a sacred place. I worry if any of the royal family or the guards should see me or hear us.”

He stopped and looked at me closely, before wrapping his arms around my waist. “Understand this, darling.” He said, pushing me rather roughly against the wall of the hallway. His eyes went from an emerald green to a poisonous, acid green and bore deeply into my own. “No matter where we go within these palace walls,” he promised pressing his forehead to mine a grin on his lips “I will steal you away, hide you in shadow, and strip you of dress and decency. I will bring you to the point of begging and will stifle your shouts of ecstasy with my mouth, hiding you from the unsuspecting in these echoing, sacred halls.”([2](http://lokis-dirty-whispers.tumblr.com/post/63405962860/submission-i-will-steal-you-away-hide-you-in))

I nodded believing every word he said, my arms wrapping around his shoulders. “You will not be speak to anyone other than I, is that understood?” He said gently picking me up by the waist and pressing me against the wall with his body.

“Sounds perfect to me, Loki.” I said grinning back and he kissed me softly at first, out of balance with his sudden passionate outburst. Gradually I felt his tongue press lightly against my lips and I slowly granted it access to my mouth. His tongue gently danced with mine and I felt him moan softly. I picked up the pace and wrapped my legs around his waist gently grinding into him. He gripped my waist tightly and ground his hardening manhood against me. The kiss never faltered, the only sounds were our mingled sighs and moans. One of his long hands wandered from my hips to one of my breasts and squeezed it gently. I sighed as we essentially continued to dry hump one another in the Asgardian palace. I laughed into the kiss as I thought of this absurdity and feeling braver let my hand wander to his enclosed erection and palmed it softly. He moaned and shivered slightly before gently breaking away.

“As much as I enjoy your touches little minx, I believe you promised me a gift of whatever I desire?” He said, his eyes burning with desire.

“Of course, what would you li-” My question was cut off by Loki as he picked me up bridal style and quickly walked to a room at the end of the hallway, where there was a large opened oak door.

“I’ll show you.” he said, stepping inside and I found myself in another large room. I recognised the Allfathers throne ahead. I looked at Loki confused but he only smiled widely and set me on my feet. “I want you to pleasure me on the throne of Asgard” he said quite calmly.

I stared at him wide eyed, my heart pumping madly at the absurdity of this request, but he just grinned and made his way to the throne. “Loki,” I called after him “I don’t know if this is a good idea. What if the Allfather -?”

“I told you he will not be here. It is just you and I.” He said, sitting on the throne, legs spread wide and leaning back into the seat. “You did promise me any gift I desire, or are you not a woman of her word?”

I approached the throne warily, listening intently for any approaching sounds outside the room. “That’s it darling, you have the privilege of seeing the future King of Asgard on his rightful throne, or would you rather it be Thor?”

“Gods, no.” I answered, ascending the steps to the throne. His eyes practically glowed with pleasure and his smile brightened at my words. “It suits you, my King.” I added in the hopes he would remember my generosity later.

“Now, now, little one.” He chastised, wagging his index finger. “You must only speak when spoken to in the presence of royalty. “ I merely nodded in response, trying not to smile.

“On your knees before your King.” He demanded in a loud, authoritative tone followed by a confident smirk.

I watched him undo the front part of his trousers, swallowing as his erection was freed from the confining cloth. He was certainly larger than I expected and already half hard, no doubt from our earlier teasing in the halls. I heard him laugh and blushed as I realised he had been watching my reaction. He was clearer enjoying playing the role of King. And I had promised him any gift…

"I said on your knees, girl. I want you to suck my cock like your life depends on it and my seed is your cure"([3](http://lokis-dirty-whispers.tumblr.com/post/68106279069/submission-i-said-on-your-knees-girl-i-want)) he snarled, impatience ringing clear in his demanding tone.

My knees practically gave way at that brazen request and pressed against the marble floor. I was eager to impress him so he would do the same for me later. I gently took his shaft in one hand and bowing my head pressed a kiss at his tip. I heard him give a soft sigh of contentment and he softly patted my head as I started to stroke him slowly. ”Such a good little minx I found to play with, I will rewar-“ his words gave way to a loud moan as I took him into my mouth. I looked up at him, my eyes innocently staring and tried to smile as I watched his eyelids flutter in pleasure. Bit by bit, I worked more of him into my mouth, sucking and bobbing my head along his shaft. I occasionally gave his balls a caress and hummed softly. His hips slowly started moving against my mouth, his cock throbbing and swelling as it approached its release. I hummed again sending another deep vibration through him. He threw his head back and moaned softly, gripping my hair and holding me in place. It was then I heard approaching footsteps and paused. Loki impatiently tugged at my hair, but then he paused too as the noise grew closer. I removed my mouth from his manhood and looked up at his face, my heart pumping frantically. His eyes flickered to mine and we both heard the unmistakable noise of footsteps quickly approaching the direction of this room. My eyes darted wildly about as I looked for a hiding place close by for us.

“Loki, I-“

“Come quickly, darling.” he whispered tugging me up from the floor. I looked up at Loki who had already tucked himself away and was standing before me. He gently pulled me by my hand, helping me up and led me down the steps and around the back of the ornate gold throne. There was a small space behind the throne and the actual back wall of the room. Loki sat down first, his back resting against the wall, and his longs legs bent up and patted the space between his legs. I sat down slowly between his legs, my back against his front. My mind was still bizarrely focusing on how Loki could move so quickly whilst being so hard as I heard footsteps enter the room.

“Thor, if you cannot behave during the celebrations then you simply will be BANISHED from attending them!” Odin thundered.

I began to tremble when I heard the Allfather himself speak. Loki’s long arms wrapped around me, pulling me closer to him and I found myself leaning back into him. His long legs bracketed my own; he was using his whole body to comfort and protect me from being discovered as we hid in our confined hiding place.

“Shhh” Loki whispered so softly in my ear, stroking my hair “I’ve got you.”

“But Father,” I heard Thor mumble drunkenly, in his usual loud voice, “the villagers challenged …” he hiccupped before continuing “…me at a drinking game.”

“YOU ARE THE NEXT KING OF ASGARD. YOU CANNOT BE FOUND DRUNK IN A PIGSTY!” He bellowed his voice already loud was amplified and reverberated around the room, making me on the verge of tears.

My breathing hitched as I started to panic but Loki seemed calmed and continued stroking my hair. “Ignore them” he whispered, “Focus on me.” His hand wandered down my waist, down my thighs and gently pulled at my dress.

“Not now, Loki” I whispered, panicking, tears streaming down my face at the thought of getting caught.

“Trust me” he cooed softy in my ear. I nodded, closing my eyes, as Thor yelled back at Odin. I desperately tried to block the fighting pair out of my mind and focus on Loki alone and felt his hand slide up under my dress and up my inner thigh. I whimpered as I heard Odin shout another trail of words at Thor and Loki lost no time in stroking one finger against the cotton fabric of my knickers. “Oh already damp from pleasing me, my little minx?” he whispered and rubbed against the fabric as I slowly started to forget my surroundings and squirm at his actions. He pulled my knickers down a little, before he gently skimmed his fingers past the lips of my entrance. I whined quietly and Loki paused.

“If you make any noise I’ll have to stop immediately darling” he chided in a deadly soft whisper. I nodded. “Good girl” he praised quietly as he gently parted my lips. “Oh, it feels as though your more than ready” he continued, gently sliding one finger into me and I bucked my hips but bit down on my lip to stop my moaning. “So tight” he moaned softly,” just relax, darling” his long finger pushed up into me slowly and gently pulled out before he added another. The confined space, the press of Loki’s body so close to my own, his agonizingly slow action and the threat of being found with the youngest princes fingers within me was too much. Sweat formed on my forehead and my breath quickened but I stayed silent. He bent close to whisper “You like the push and pull of my fingers, love? Oh, darling, just wait until I’m deeply buried inside of you.”([4](http://lokis-dirty-whispers.tumblr.com/post/48880722857/submission-you-like-the-push-and-pull-of-my)) he said as he made scissor motions with his long fingers, stretching and rubbing my walls. I made a soft keening noise at his words, desperately moving my hips against his hand.

“Oh darling, shhh.” He whispered, his free hand now by my face, sliding down my cheek before he gently pushing two of his fingers into my mouth. “Suck to keep quiet.”

I sucked on his fingers, whilst his other fingers worked deep inside me. I was so close. I was breathing heavily through my nose. Then I felt his thumb rub over my clit and I shivered, my back arching, desperately silently pleading for more.

“But you will most certainly have to wait for that. Up you get sweetheart, our company is gone.” He said, stopping his actions and pulling his fingers out of both my mouth and womanhood. I snarled in frustration and he laughed at my response. “I think now you know exactly how it feels to not be able to reach your peak. Next time do not stop pleasing your King unless I say so.”

“It is rather frustrating” I admitted, still annoyed. I fixed my clothes before standing up, feeling light headed and almost giddy at the thrill of not getting caught. I turned to face Loki and saw he was still sitting on the floor, sucking my juices from his fingers. The sight flooded me with renewed arousal and I groaned. He grinned up at me devilishly, before standing up. “You taste divine, little one. “ And with that he picked me up bridal style again and hurriedly left the room. “I think we should finish somewhere more private.”

Loki whisked me away at a dizzying speed to what I assumed where his bed chambers. A large four-poster, black ironed framed bed was before the only window in the room, which went from the high ceiling to the floor, a light breeze ruffling the drapes. Once set on my feet, Loki bolted his door shut. “No more interruptions in our pleasures, darling.” He sneered, his stare made my heart race. There was no doubt what was going through his mind.

I sat on a black, leather chair in front of a large, wooden oak desk and stared at him. “Ah, yes I would hate for that to happen again” I replied calmly, leaning back into the chair, trying to mimic his earlier calm composure on the throne.

His eyes flashed the dangerous acid green again and he charged towards the chair at an alarming speed and bucked me off it so I landed in an untidy heap on the floor. “What the fuck, Loki?” I demanded getting up angrily from the floor.

“I cannot wait any longer!” he yelled. “Does it not bother you that we both came so close to completion?” He looked livid, running his fingers through his hair in a deranged manner. “And you just calmly sit there like the smouldering fucking goddess you are!”

“Loki, of course I want you!” I yelled back, feeling equally dissatisfied. “How could I not? But I thought you wanted to finish receiving your Jul present. You know erm… orally. ”

His hands awkwardly dropped to his sides, leaving his hair in a dishevelled mess. “Oh, “he said simply, “I thought you no longer wanted me to…”

“Fuck me.” I said loudly.

His eyes widened. “You heard me, Loki.” I said, removing my shoes and socks. “We both can give and receive our presents here. Angry sex is on the cards. Take it or leave it?” I queried, starting to remove my dress.

I did not know he could move so quickly, in one clean swoop he picked me up lightly and tossed me on the bed. “I believe you earlier called me your king” he said joining me as I sat up on my knees. “And you do not speak to your king that way.” I laughed, in response and he went behind me to unbutton my dress. He grew frustrated at the length it took and ripped it open with his bare hands. He tugged at it roughly until he had pulled it off completely and came around my front to look me over. My corset was still on in place. His breathing grew heavy as he stared at my breasts, rising and falling with my own quick breathing. He pounced on me as though I were his prey and laid lavish attention to my breasts, licking, kissing and nipping any part not covered by the corset.

I made a move to undo the strings at the back but he grabbed my wrists and held them tight. ”Do not remove it, yet” he said, staring at me intently until I nodded and he let go. I started to remove his clothes and he eagerly did the same. We pulled, unlatched and removed each layer of his armour and clothing until he was completely naked before me. He had lilly-white skin, little to no body hair and though thin he was not skinny, his muscles sharp and lean and glaringly apparent. His cock was at full attention but he ignored it and removed my knickers in one swift movement. He then pulled my legs from beneath me so that I was flat on my back. He kissed my thighs before gently prising my legs open and placing himself between them. He lowered his head before giving me a grin. “You tasted so good earlier” He whispered placing each leg over his shoulder “that I have to taste directly from the source.” And with that he buried his head between my thighs. His lips skimmed my own and I shivered and gasped lightly and felt him chuckle softly. His tongue darted out and slowly licked my lips, before picking up a quicker pace, his tongue slipped inside my folds and I cried out clutching his hair, as my back arched desperately, my body instinctively encouraging his actions. I heard him moan, I felt it too, which only increased when he found my clit and licked it furiously, making me yelp and buck furiously. He gripped my hips tightly and never letting his pace falter. His then began to suck my clit and my hands pushed him deeper, encouraging him on as I felt my orgasm approach. I came, nearly sobbing from pleasure as he alternated between sucking and licking my clit furiously. He licked up every last drop of my pleasure and once finished he removed his mouth and set my slightly trembling legs down gently. “You taste so sweet and warm, my dear whore.” He said softly and I smiled down at him, catching my breath.

“Now pet, on your stomach. My turn.” I turned onto my belly sluggishly, still not fully recovered from my orgasm. I arched my hips up, wiggling my ass lightly and heard him chuckle. He gently traced one hand over my ass before gripping my hips tightly. I gasped as I felt the tip of his cock at my entrance and he thrust forward in one swift movement. I cried out, he was large and filled me to my very core in just one thrust, but it felt wonderful. He slowly pulled out and did the same again but this time slower and I trembled with pleasure as I felt him inch into me and fill me slowly. I reached forward with one hand and pulled down a pillow, nestling my head into it to muffle my obscene noises and clawed the sheets. He did this twice more agonisingly slow, before he quickened his pace and I screamed into the pillow. My womanhood was still sensitive from my earlier orgasm but I still ached for his cock. He arched over me, pulling my head up from the pillow by my hair. “Do you want this, pet? Your head buried in the pillows, muffling your ravenous screams, your hands pawing helplessly at the tangle of sheets as you search for purchase, your knees digging deep into the bed as I claw at your hips, pulling you onto my rigid cock as your aching cunt meets my hilt - over and over?” he snarled, thrusting his hips so hard and quick I could hear the clear smack of our bodies slapping together, “Tell me you want it.”([5](http://lokis-dirty-whispers.tumblr.com/post/46629800895/submission-do-you-want-this-pet-your-head))

“I want it … Loki! I cried, struggling for breath in my corset as he pounded into me.

“That’s a good little whore.” he said gripping my hips tightly.

“Only…for my… King.” I said between gasps of breath.

I heard him moan deeply before he suddenly pulled out of me. “Turn over.” he demanded his voice deep, smooth and menacing. I acquiesced as quickly as my trembling limbs allowed and lay on my back. He murmured softly and the corset vanished leaving me able to breathe better. He did not give me pause to think before thrusting back in again one hand on my breast twisting and flicking my nipple. I felt my walls tighten and he growled. “Not yet,” he said, his pace now doubling as his hand went to my other breast and gave it the same treatment.

“Loki” I whined, matching his pace with my own. “…can’t….” My voices weakened as I came for a second time, my walls spasming around his cock, calling his name as I was lost in the pleasure.

“Close!” he cried, both his hands gripped my hips like a vice now as his pace became erratic and I felt his cock twitch within me. I squeezed my walls even harder around him, encouraging his release. He arched his back as he came but still held my hips tight as his seed spilled deep within me. He was beautiful in the heat of pleasure, his pale skin almost glowing in ecstasy, his eyes closed as he gave a guttural, incoherent cry followed by my name. He gave a few more pumps as he released every drop of his seed before pulling out and I moaned at the loss of the full feeling. I felt our mixed pleasure trailing down my inner thighs. I was literally overfilled by the youngest prince of Asgard and it felt wonderful.

He lay beside me, whispering soft words I did not understand. I felt an odd sensation on my inner thighs and looked down to see the mixed evidence of our pleasure trailing back up my thighs and into my used opening. I looked at him startled, but he just smiled softly and held me close to him. “I simply did not want you to waste a drop of your King” he whispered, gently pressing his forehead to mine.

I smiled sleepily in return. He kissed my cheek gently and pulled a blanket up around us. We both stayed silent for a while after, lightly stroking the others skin, our bodies pressed close together and I started to doze when loud shots made me jump. “Easy, my pet” he whispered, gently stroking my hair. “The fireworks are only beginning.”

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is always welcome!! xxx


End file.
